A little bit of fun
by Jackie Santiago
Summary: Max and Logan have a little bit of fun. *CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP*
1. Invitation

Author Notes: The people are out of character. And this takes place  
during the second season.  
  
Summary: Max and Logan have a little bit of fun.  
  
  
  
The Invitation  
  
  
  
Logan had been planning this for a while. He didnt know how Max would  
react. He finally decided to give her a call.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Max"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"I was wondering if you could stop by."  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
"Ugh Whatever, I'll be there in a few."  
  
"Bye"  
  
They both hung up./I hope she accepts./  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Logan"  
  
"Ah, Mr. Money bags huh? What does he want?"  
  
"Dont know, Gotta Blaze"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Max silently walked into the Penthouse. She looked in the computer room  
and was surprised to see that he wasnt there. /Funny , he's usually glued  
to that thing./ She heard footsteps behind her and abruptly turned around.  
  
"Hey Max"  
  
"Hey yourself. So whats up?  
  
"Wanna go on a little trip with me?"  
  
"And this trip is...?"  
  
"A trip with a lot of fun."  
  
"You cant tell me anything more than that?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow, but it has to be early."  
  
"Okay, but that means I have to make an excuse for Normal."  
  
"Covered that."  
  
"How'd you manage that?"  
  
"A little bribery never hurt." Max laughed to herself.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7:30 in the morning. Be ready"  
  
"Uh huh. I gotta head over to Joshua's and then pack."  
  
"See you tomorrow"  
  
She left leaving a very happy Logan. He had a big smile on her face.  
/She's in for a big surprise./  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Max walked into Joshua's.  
  
"Joshua?"  
  
"Downstairs"  
  
"Whatcha doin big fella?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"I brought you some of those cakes you like." She threw the box to him.  
"I'm going to be gone for a little while"  
  
"So where are you going?" She turned around to see Alec there leaning up   
against a wall.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said very coldly.  
  
"What? I cant visit my pal Joshua?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Max going away?" She turned back to Joshua.  
  
"Yea, Logan invited me to go on a trip with him."  
  
"Virus bitch kicked?"  
  
"Uh huh, but he doesnt know that. Its going to be a surprise." She turned  
back to Alec.  
  
"Watch Joshua"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so. I'm not going to be here so I need someone to make  
sure he doesnt get into any trouble. And Original Cindy is busy."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Good." Then she turned once again back to Joshua.  
  
"Max and Logan gettin busy. Thats the plan."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. ALright I gotta jet." With that she left.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The next morning, Logan was at Max's door at 7:30 has he had promised. He  
knocked on the door and Max answered it.  
  
"Hey you ready?"  
  
"Yea, lets go." When they got to the car she put her bag in the trunk.  
They got in and she turned towards him.  
  
"Where are we going to be staying?" Trying to catch him off guard so that  
he would tell her.  
  
"Nice try." She looked out the window as they drove off for there long  
journey ahead.  
  
  
  
So how was it? This is only my 3rd fanfic. Tell me if there should be  
more okay. So please review. Otherwise I wont continue. 


	2. Conversation

Authors Notes: Just so you know as future refrence, were there going and what there doing is   
going to be nothing you ever suspected.  
  
Summary: Max and Logan Have a little bit of fun.  
  
  
  
  
Conversation  
  
  
Max and Logan had been driving for 4 hours now and Max still didnt have a clue where they   
were going. The silence was comfortable but after those 4 hours it was just too much to bear.  
  
"Come on Logan, tell me where were going."  
  
"Nope. Not telling. But I'm going to need to blind fold you the rest of the way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you dont figure it out until we get there." He pulled over on the side of the rode. He got   
out and opened the passanger door. He took out the blind fold and handed it to her.  
  
"Okay I need you to put it on because we cant touch. Alright? But I'm going to check to make  
sure you dont see." She took the bling fold and tied it tightly acroos her head. She new that   
the surprise meant something to him so she did it properly. Not peaking at all. He checked   
to make sure and saw that it was okay.  
  
"Alright all done."  
  
"This better be worth it."  
  
"It is, or at least I hope." He closed the door and went back to his side and started up the car.  
  
"Logan, to kill off time, lets do a little talking."  
  
"Okay...about what?"  
  
"First off, Asha."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Whats your relationship with her? What do you think of her? Also what does she think of   
you?"  
  
"Well were business partners per say. But she wants us to be a little more. She's tried to   
come on to me but I knew I couldnt betray your trust. Also I still had and still do have the   
hope that we will get through this. Virus or not. When you had been taken to Manticore   
I was lonely. She had also became a friend. I think that pretty much sums everything up.   
What about Rafer? Same questions." Max made a really worried face and didnt talk for  
a long while trying to put the words together. She didnt want to tell him, but she knew it  
was only fair.  
  
"Do you remember on our anniversary how I told you about finding some guy?"  
  
"Yea?" He said a little worried.  
  
"Well he was that guy. He was a pizza delivery boy and I met him at Jampony. Later that   
evening, I saw him. It was all a big mistake. I had a one night stand with him. Afterwards I   
left while he was sleeping and started crying because I had betrayed you. After I escaped  
Manticore, he ended up hitting me with his car. It so happens that he was also a parametic.   
I never really liked him. But he always tried to get back with me. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too. All is forgiven?"  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
"Good" It had gone silent in the car in a pretty comfortable one at that. It was not long before   
Max had fallen asleep. Logan looked over at her and smiled. /She looks so young, so innocent.  
She's so beautiful. I hope we can get through this virus./  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Joshua's  
  
  
Joshua was reading one of his books he had found in the basement. Just then Alec strolled in.  
  
"Hey dogboy" Joshua growled at him.  
  
"Okay okay. I wont call you that. So do you know where Max went?"  
  
"No, Max went with Logan. Max and Logan gettin busy. Thats the plan."  
  
"Yea thats great. But do you know any specifics." Joshua shook his head.  
  
"Max didnt tell Joshua. Why?"  
  
"I have some information on White. I think he might be tracking her down."  
  
"We have to find Max and Logan."  
  
"Yea, one problem, we have no clue where she is. I dont even think she knows where she is."  
  
"Joshua help."  
  
"How?" Joshua pointed to his nose.  
  
"We cant. If someone sees you than were all in trouble."  
  
"We have to find Max."  
  
  
  
So how'd you like it. I know... I havent told where there going yet. Haha. Sorry. Anyway   
please review or I wont continue. Thanx. 


	3. The Secret is Revealed

The Surprise is Revealed  
  
  
Author Notes: haha its not gunna be what you think. I'll give you a hint...winter.  
Okay bye bye.  
  
  
  
During the night Alec and Joshua started there search for Max. Joshua said that there  
had been a very faint smell of her. So all Alec could do was follow as Joshua practically  
ran all over the streets.  
  
"Joshua says smell getting stronger."  
  
"Thats good right?"  
  
"Yes. If we move fast we catch up with her."  
  
"Okay, but we only have 4 more hours until it starts getting light out."  
  
"Ugh"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Every few minutes Logan would look down at the sleeping form next him. Now it was almost 12   
hours since Max had fallen asleep. It was also very unusual that Max had slept that long. The  
most she ever slept was 3 hours . Logan had stopped for a little while to get some rest and  
afterward he was back on the road. Just then she started to stir. She opened her eyes to see   
that they were still driving. She then sat up.  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Morning... how long have I been asleep? Last time I checked it was noon. And what time is  
it?"  
  
"About 12 hours and it is 5:00"  
  
"What?!?!?! How did I sleep that long? Did you sleep? Cause if you didnt, you know I'm gunna  
have to beat your ass." Logan started to laugh.  
  
"Max I guess never sleeping had caught up with you. And yes I did sleep. For about 5 hours   
and then I started driving again." Max started to jump up and down in her seat. "You okay?"  
  
"I have a lot of energy right now. I'm gunna be like this for probably a week non stop. Without  
sleeping. Ughhh"  
  
"I guess energy can be good once in a while huh?" Logan was giving her one of his very sly  
grins. But then he remembered about the whole virus thing and he soon turned back to the  
road.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
They had another hour left until it got light out. Joshua started to get really excited because the  
scent was a lot stronger than before. It so happened that it was in a hotel.  
  
"Maybe here"  
  
"Why would Max and Logan be in here."  
  
"Cause scent is strong."  
  
"Yea well they could have stopped for a break."  
  
"Maybe they still inside."  
  
"We can check but that means you have to stay here and hide while I go inside." Joshua made  
a face but did as he was told. Alec walked inside and up to the clerk who looked really bored.  
  
"Hi may I help you?"  
  
"Yea has a Logan Cale or Max Guevera been here or is still here?" She started to go through  
the log.  
  
"Yes, it was under Cale. They left about 2 hours ago."  
  
"Thank you" He left the hotel.  
  
"Did you find them?"  
  
"Nope, but they were here so keep looking dogboy."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Max still had the blind fold on and felt the car stop.  
  
"Daddy are we there yet?" She said teasingly.  
  
"Actually we are."  
  
"So can I take the blindfold off?"  
  
"Mmmhmm" She took it off and the first thing she saw was snow everywhere. In seattle, even  
in the winter it never snowed. A smile started to spread across her face. She now knew what  
he was planning.  
  
"Its beautiful out here."  
  
"Thought you'd like it. I'm thinking a little skiing, some ice skating, snowball fights. All kinds  
of stuff."  
  
"What about marshmallows?"  
  
"Of course cant forget those."  
  
"So where are we staying?"  
  
"A cabin thats all to ourselves. Come on lets get our stuff. The cabin isnt far."  
  
"Okay"  
  
  
So how was the surprise. Hehehe please review as like I said I wont continue   
without them. 


	4. Fun & Finding

Fun & Finding  
  
  
Author Notes: Heres the new chapter. Hope ya like it.  
  
  
  
Max and Logan finally got to the door of the cabin.  
  
"Well, were here" Logan took out the keys and opened the door. From the outside you'd say  
that it was pretty small but when you looked inside it was really big.  
  
"Wow this place is huge"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I'm gunna look around. Okay? And then I'll unpack" Max walked upstairs and it had 3   
bedrooms. She chose the room to the far left. When she opened the door to that, she was   
amazed. "This is as big as my apartment" She started unpacking.  
  
Meanwhile, Logan had started cooking something to eat. He decided on eggs, bacon, toast,  
and sausage. Afterall it still was morning.  
  
As Max was finishing up she started smelling the excellent food. Of course she started to   
follow the smell. When she got downstairs she saw Logan putting the food on the table.  
  
"You gunna eat this food alone or am I invited." Max said as she walked up to the table.   
Logan let out a soft laugh.  
  
"You think I can eat that much?"  
  
"Do you think I can?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Maybe I can. Wanna bet?"  
  
"No thanks" They both sat down and started on the breakfast. As Logan looked up, he met  
the gaze of Max staring at him. As he caught her, she turned back to the food. He decided  
not to say anything.  
  
"This is sooo good"  
  
"Glad you enjoy it"  
  
"Its not like I eat this everyday. Usually just coffee"  
  
"I know the feeling. I never make myself anything." They started eating again. When they  
were finished, Logan cleared the table and washed the dishes. "When I'm done unpacking,  
lets go out to the slopes."  
  
"Slopes?"  
  
"Skiing"  
  
"Oh cool. Okay, do I need any special gear?"  
  
"Got it all covered. It's in the big bag by the door"  
  
"Kay"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
During that hour, Alec and Joshua were actually very close to the cabin. And since no one  
is up there, they didnt need to hide out until night fall.  
  
"Smell very very strong."  
  
"Well, I hope they didnt go farther."  
  
"No, they here"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They could see the cabin and started walking towards it. They finally reached the door. And  
when they were just about to knock...  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Max opened the door to see Alec and Joshua standing right there.  
  
"What are you doing here?!?!?!"  
  
"No hello?"  
  
"Shut up Alec"  
  
"Alec and Joshua need to find Max"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Max is someone at the door?"  
  
"Yea, you wont believe who." Logan walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Why are they here?"  
  
"Thats my question" She turned back to Alec. "You gunna answer are am I waiting her all  
day"  
  
"I was getting to it. I think White might be after you"  
  
"Him and the Familiars are always on my ass. Whats the difference?"  
  
" A couple people I know said that they heard that he was moving in on you. That he  
put some kind of tracking thing."  
  
"I think I would have known if he did that"  
  
"Yea well we cant take any chances"  
  
"And your worried about me why?"  
  
"Its exposure for all of us. He's probably guessing that wherever you are I am, and maybe more."  
  
"Guess he's right then, cause your standing right here. And why did you bring Joshua with you?  
Thats even more exposure if anyone sees him."  
  
"I know . He wanted to come and he wouldnt leave me alone."  
  
"Ugh! Yea well I'm going skiing"  
  
  
Hey hope you liked it. Okay I'll write another probably Monday. But I want some  
reviews. 


	5. Ski time and a Headache

Ski Time and a Headache  
  
Author Notes: I know I havent written a new chapter in 5months and I'm sorry. But anyway  
here is a brand new chapter.  
  
  
  
  
Alec sighed at Max's behavior. /Maybe Logan drugged her or something cause usually she  
would be leaving or preparing for a fight. Or maybe she's just really happy about something  
that I dont know. Hmmm...that could be it./ "Well Max, can me and Joshua stay here until   
night falls again? Cause you know...exposure."  
  
"Ugh...right! Well, like I said, I'm going skiing. You can join us if you want. There isnt going  
to be any people there, so you dont have to worry about Joshua" Joshua then had a  
confused look on his face.  
  
"Ski?"  
  
"Oh sorry big fella. I forgot that you dont know how. Alec will teach ya."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! Why do I have to do it?"  
  
"Because I want to ski...but I cant if I'm teaching right?"  
  
"What about me? That is soo like...you always think about yourself." He muttered under his  
breath but of course Max heard him with her hyper-sensitive hearing. Max whirled back  
so that she was facing him.  
  
"You were the one that came here! When I was spending time off and was gunna have a   
good time away from the transgenic world! I need to relax! You! Teach! Him!" Startled  
at Max's sudden outburst, he turned around and started to tell Joshua about skiing. Max  
then turned to Logan. "Ready to go?" She said innocently.  
  
"Always"  
  
"Hehe, that should teach Alec."  
  
"He was just protecting you. You know...like a big brother."  
  
"Whos side you on?"  
  
"I'm nuetral"  
  
"Trader" They both smilied at their friendly banter. /This is going to be a great day...I doubt  
White will catch us here./ Logan thought to himself. Joshua and Alec followed close behind as   
they walked to the slopes. When they finally got there and rented ski's, Alec had just finished  
explaining to Joshua what it was all about. Also Alec and Joshua had to stay back when ski's  
were being rented because of course they would see Joshua. "Ready?"  
  
"Yea, Max. Come on Josh." They sat down to put on the equipment in silence and then went  
on the lift. Finally they got to the slopes. Max smiled at Logan. She grabbed his hand(since  
they were both covered...and the fact that they were healed but Logan didnt know that.).  
Logan looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled.  
  
"Lets go" Logan and Max both took off fast as Alec went behind Joshua to make sure Joshua  
would be okay.  
  
Logan could keep his eyes off of Max as she expertly rode down the mountain. But because he   
was so focused on Max, he didnt see the tree in front of him. Max turned at that second and saw   
the upcoming tree. "Logan!" Just that moment Logan turned his head towards the tree and...SMACK!  
He hit that tree hard. "Oh my god! Logan!" She threw off her ski's and ran towards him. Alec  
and Joshua both came to a halt. Max checked his pulse to make sure he was still breathing.  
  
"What happened?" Alec asked behind Max.  
  
"He hit the tree."  
  
"hahahaha"  
  
"Its not funny!"  
  
"Medium fella gunna be okay?"  
  
"Yea Joshua, but he's gunna have a big bruise and headache. Come on. Lets bring him to the cabin."  
/There goes skiing today. Oh well."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cabin  
  
Logan opened his eyes but then immediatly shut them at the pain that hit his head. /What happened?/  
He heard the door in front of him open. He finally opened his eyes to see Max infront of him.  
She smiled at him. "Morning"  
  
"Its morning...again?"  
  
"Yea, you've been out all day. How's your head?"  
  
"Hurts like hell."  
  
"I figured that. And thats why I brought you some asprins."  
  
"Oh thank you"  
  
"Welcome" She handed him them and gave him a glass of water.  
  
"Wheres Joshua and Alec?"  
  
"They didnt want to go back to Seattle so they rented a cabin near us. Hehe, guess they like out here too."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"I'm going out for a bit. Okay? I just want to see what there is here."  
  
"Okay have fun"  
  
"Thanks. Get well. bye" She left Logan to his thoughts so that she could prepare to tell him that the virus  
was already cured.  
  
  
Hey I hope you liked it. Thank you soo much for the reviews. i only write when I get reviews. Good or Bad! 


	6. Surprise!

Surprise!!!  
  
Author notes: Yea yea im back!! Whoahoo well I hope u like the new chapter. Oh and Please  
  
review k? Cuz then I wont add a new chapter.  
  
Max asked Alec if he could keep Logan busy and away from the cabin for the day. He agreed  
  
knowing that he kinda screwed up the day yesterday. Max had everything set. She lit the candles,  
  
almost finished the dinner (she got some tips from Original Cindy who she called earlier that day)  
  
and now it was just time to figure out how she was going to tell him.  
  
/Think Max! Think! Ugh I dont know what do say. Maybe I should surprise him by just touching him.  
  
Hmm that might give him a hard attack. What about Alec? Ive been noticing that we have been  
  
getting closer even though I still yell at him. Its like he cares or something. Oh no! Im not suppose  
  
to be thinking about him! Alright focus on Logan and the cure. Oh I know how to surprise him.../  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright Alec where are you taking me?"  
  
"We are going on a hike."  
  
"A hike?!?! Oh come on..." Logan looked a bit terrified. He remembered how he was afraid of heights  
  
and the only place that you can hike around here is on the moutain where there is a trail.  
  
"You look like someone is holding a gun to your head. Why dont you want to go?"  
  
"Im...um...afraid..of heights..." Logan mumbled hoping Alec wouldnt hear but he did since he had the   
  
hypersensitive hearing.  
  
Alec looked increduously at Logan. " YOU??? The great and POWERFUL Eyes Only is afraid of heights?   
  
Now thats unbelieveable. Hahahah..." /I am gunna LOVE this day.../  
  
"Yea well everyone has their fears. Lets just get this over with."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Max was pacing around the cabin. She was so nervous. /Oh my GOD!! They are 32 seconds late! No  
  
wait 36...now38...Ugh nevermind. Im going to kill Alec. They are suppose to be ON TIME. Okay  
  
I gotta calm down. Yes he's here!/  
  
She ran to the door and opened it for Logan. The minute looked inside he almost fell over. He couldnt  
  
believe that Max did this. /Damn she did a great job. Hell she even made dinner...I wonder how that  
  
will taste. I'll tell her its good even if I dont like it because it looks like she worked hard. If only the  
  
virus wasnt in the way.../  
  
Max watched as Logan stood amazed at the sight. She smiled knowing she did a great job.   
  
"Logan you can come in ya know." He suddenly realized she was talking.  
  
"Oh right...right... Wow Max the place looks great! You look great..." He just noticed her attire. She  
  
wore a tight short black dress with now straps. It looked great on her.  
  
"Thanx...why dont u go get changed...you look a mess. How was your day with Alec?"  
  
"I dont even want to talk about it. Heh" He walked upstairs to the bedroom to get changed. He  
  
then returned back downstairs in equal attire as she was in. "Hey Max...where did I get this suit?"  
  
"I bought it for you...well I actually borrowed it." She had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Max...you know you're not suppose to do these things."  
  
"What Im going to return it. Dont worry about it. Lets have a dinner. Its ready." She served him and  
  
herself and they started eating. When Logan took his first bite (and Max was watching) his eyes went wide.  
  
"Wow! This is great! I didnt know you could cook so well!" He really meant it too. It was delicious.  
  
"Oh Ive always been an excellent cook" She winked, making his grin become even wider. She then  
  
poured the wine into the wine glasses and gave a toast. She raised her glass and Logan did thr  
  
same. " To us. May our future grow in wonderful ways and may we find a way around all the  
  
evils of the world." The clinked their glasses and drank. After dinner was over Max cleared the plates.  
  
"Logan sit on the couch with me."  
  
"Okay" He could see her eyes sparkle as if she was up to something. /Hmm I wonder what she has up  
  
her sleeve./  
  
"I have a little surprise for you. Well its not little. Its quite big. But I dont want you to freak out  
  
and I want you to trust me. Can you do that? No matter what."  
  
"Yes I trust you."  
  
"Okay well close your eyes." He closed them and she straddled onto his lap and pressed her lips to his.  
  
She felt him tense up.  
  
"Max..."  
  
"Dont worry...Im cured Logan..."  
  
Well thats it for now! I hope you like it. Dont forget to review!!! 


End file.
